


Embracing My Identity.

by azuredeity



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, They/Them pronouns for ritsu why not, give arashi her pronouns back, knights are all a part of the lgbtq+ community lo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity
Summary: Arashi thinks it’s time for her to be open about her true identity. When Knights got a request to perform at a Pride Festival, she became excited and begged for them to accept the request.Arashi wants to stand on stage, waving her flag with a true smile.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Embracing My Identity.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN ON MY HEAD EVER SINCE I DID A JOURNAL SPREAD ABOUT HER ATTENDING A PRIDE PARADE.  
> Anyways !! This fic was written under 40 minutes?? Not sure but it's really short and rushed and I just wanted to write about it lol  
> also i used nb pronouns for ritsu since my hc for this fic. Not sure why but my heart told me to write him as a nb gay.

“Eh? A pride parade you say?” Izumi hummed as he flipped through the invitation that Knights had received earlier. It was fitting for them since all 5 members of Knights are a part of the LGBTQ+ community. Both Izumi and Ritsu are really gay, Leo is somewhat of a male leaning bisexual, Tsukasa is a demisexual person while Arashi, is a transwoman. Although 3/5 of them are open about their sexuality (Izumi can be counted but isn’t really that vocal about this). Arashi still hasn’t told their fanbase that she is a trans woman going through a transition period. The other three members who were in the room rushed over to Izumi and started going through the invitation. “Should we take this offer up? We already have so much to do and I don’t want to add more to the schedule,” Izumi groaned as he set aside the invitation at the table. 

Arashi walked in the room, unaware of the invitation that they had received. She was busy appreciating herself at the pocket mirror she held in her hand. “Day by day, I’m starting to look more like the woman I’ve dreamed to be~,” she hummed to herself as she tucked away her pocket mirror. The female blonde looked at the other four members of her unit. She was confused on why there was such an intense atmosphere between her unit mates, they clearly looked like they were trying to plan something out. “Tsukasa-chan? Is there something wrong?” 

The young king looked at Arashi, “Well yes, you see we Knights had received an invitation to perform at a pride festival and we are not sure if we should accept it or not… We’re not sure how to put this in our schedule,” he said as he pointed at the invitation at the table. Arashi slowly walked up to it and grabbed the small envelope to go through it’s contents. Her eyes sparkled as she read through the letter. She knew that she had to make a way for them to perform at this festival. The rest looked at the female who was going through her bag to grab her small schedule book and started mumbling to herself about possible arrangements. 

“We should take this offer. Please let me handle this event,” Arashi said as she bowed down at the other members. She really wants to attend this event and finally come out as a true woman. She wants to support the other members of the LGBTQ+ community who are attending this festival and parade. Both Leo and Tsukasa looked at each other before giving a smile to the female.

Leo walked up to her and lifted her chin up, “You shall be the queen who will rule over us in the meantime Naru!” he smiled. 

“Well, I guess it shouldn’t hurt to accept one last request,” Izumi said and then instructed Tsukasa to go get Anzu so she can organize their appearance for this festival. Arashi felt herself crying, her fellow unit mates understand her by just a simple request. 

Ritsu quietly scooted up to her to give a hug to their queen, “Nacchan is always passionate about these things~ She deserves to get spoiled,” they said as they quietly hugged the female. Arashi started crying more and more as the other members busily arranged their appearance at the festival. 

_ “Guys, can I also have one other selfish request?”  _

\---

The day of the Pride Festival came. Before the concert part, there was a parade that kickstarted the whole event. Arashi decided to attend this parade but in secret of course. She was really excited to use the trans flag that she had brought a few months ago and the cute dress that Izumi had gifted her for her birthday. When the pride march started, she found herself enjoying the march and accidentally started humming the lyrics to Knights’ new song “True Identity.” 

Leo composed that song for Arashi of course. The lyrics talked about being true to yourself and how it is okay to explore different aspects of life to add to your identity. 

_ “It’s okay my dear one, you still have a lot to discover. _

_ Whatever identity you chose, it’s always your true one. _

_ Your loyal knights will forever cherish who you are, forever and ever.”  _

Arashi felt happy when she got to wave the transgender flag on the stage as the other members waved their own respective flags as the fans chanted along the song. At first, she thought that most of her fans will start to dislike her because of her gender identity but it was the complete opposite. Many of Knights’ fans were trans themselves and those fans were chanting out their encouragement for Arashi’s newfound status as a female. 

_ “You should be free to love who you love dearly, _

_ You shouldn’t hide your love away from others. _

_ Raise your flag up with pride and smile.  _

_ Since this is your true identity.” _

When the performance ended, the stage’s lights turned off so suddenly and then the spotlight then pointed at Arashi who had her flag wrapped around her back. She took a deep breath before talking about her journey to accept who she really was.

“At first, I feared the opinion of you guys if I ever came out as a trans woman. I thought you guys would forever hate me and wish for me to turn back to a male but it was the opposite. I realized that most of my fans were a part of the transgender community. Many trans women and trans men alike support me and I was too blind to see that.”

The fans started yelling out words of love and acceptance to Arashi. They were yelling out their desire to continue supporting her and how her choice to identity as a female won't affect their opinion of her. Arashi could feel herself crying for the second time this week, acceptance was really everywhere. 

“Alright! Let me introduce myself one more time. My name is Arashi Narukami and I am a strong and independent woman!” she yelled out as her fans waved up their lightsticks. It looked like they were using the colors of the transgender flag to replicate the flag around the arena. The rest of Knights looked at each other before rushing into the stage to give their queen a big group hug.

She finally embraced her true identity. 

\---

“Naru-chan? What are you smiling at?” Mika asked curiously as he took a bite of his strawberry cake.

Arashi showed a picture of her wearing a dress for a magazine photoshoot, “I finally got to wear the dress I wanted to wear! My fans were also suuuper supportive of it! I’m so happy~”

It has been a week since she came out to her fans. It was the best decision she had ever made in her entire life. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways hi i also tried writing lyrics and i feel like i should turn it into a real song  
> my twitter is @treasureknights, i ramble about random au ideas that i never get to finish or start
> 
> hehe give arashi back her pronouns at enstars wikia


End file.
